Wasted Promises
by TheChucklevoodooPrince
Summary: Kenji (Psii) Captor proved to be a "stoic" but when he's in trouble will he cave?


Here you stand, a man on the run. A man with two sons and nowhere to go to, nowhere to hide. Who would you go to, they would just turn you in and CPS will take the things you hold dear to. There was one, one you put your absolute trust in. An old friend. You carried the smallest child, holding your oldest son's hand, hurrying as fast as your feet could take you.

~-~-~-~

Kenji's breath was labored, his pace slowed. He's still got stamina of that of a young man, but his oldest son began to whine, its not something you want happening at one 'n the morning. He hushed him, kissing his forehead gingerly. Leading his sons to a small comfortable home, he began to see double, his eyes glazed over. "Otothan, are you okay?" his son's voice brought him back to reality. Kenji shook his head, nodding quickly.  
>"I'm alright, Tuna." he gave his best smile before letting go of Mituna's hand, giving a weakened knock. The light's turned on and the door swung open to show a young woman with hazel eyes. "Kenji?" she seemed astonished to see him.<br>"Destiny, who's at the door?" that voice...it was a voice you'd walk a million miles to just clutch onto his worn jacket. He didn't care for how it sounded (except to his own ears, in which, he'd deny it). "Silas.." it was the only word that broke his chapped lips. The tanned man, Silas, smiled at his old friend.  
>"Kenji." Destiny took Sollux from Kenji's hold and led Mituna into the living room. The men embraced one another tightly, whispering happy little things to each other. Kenji wished his legs would stop shaking, but before he could ask to come in his vision faded and he collapsed.<p>

"Is he okay, Mother?" a male's voice stirred him from his unconsciousness.  
>"He should be, just give him some water and light foods." an older woman's voice came from the right. Kenji spring up with a gasp, a hand grasping to his forearm. "Kenji! Kenji, its okay." rushed pants were drawn from his lips, with a wild look he looked to the man holding his arm. His expression softened, touching the stubbled jaw of the other. To him, Silas was the only one in the room. "How are you, Kenji?" He swiped his tongue over his chapped lips, letting go of Silas. "Thirthty." he bit his tongue for dare creating that annoying lisp. Kenji looked around the room, this was deja vu. It wasn't the first time he'd been in this room, on this bed. But the first experience was not the best thing...all he recalled was vomiting his insides up and the mother of Hangovers; out of the corner of his eye, he saw Destiny rise to her feet and leave the room.<p>

Oh...Madame Maryam was here, his face flushed softly. She smiled at him. "Hello, Kenji." her voice was the chime of bells, smoother than silk and even more divine than Ambrosia. He could never tell if she was Indian or Latin, but hell she aged like she was a vampire! Kenji felt a hand on his cheek causing him to blink and look towards the owner. Silas gave a warm tender smile, one he had seen numerous times. Silas Vantas, what a beautiful riddle he was, was an orphan (much like you but at a different age). Madame Maryam found him crying in an alleyway, crying for food and warmth. What woman could just leave a child in an ally? It really **fucking **irked Kenji. Silas wasn't always tan, hell when Kenji first met him he was a goddamn ghost. Kenji could never really tell what origin Silas was, possibly just American, maybe mixed. His eyes burned a deep umber and when he ranted, oh what a beautiful gleam they had! Under that stubble was a gorgeously defined square jaw that could make the most sane woman faint. Heh, that sounded just a bit off but hey the truth comes out in various and copious ways. And that scruffy hair! It was adorable to see the little peaks in the morning light, he looked like a little devil. But his voice, how many times Kenji had been deeply vicarious with Silas's preaching. Oh, how his preaching leaves people without any circumlocution. In other words they had nothing to reply to his statement, though they were few who deemed themselves on a higher shelf. Those who think they were "acumen". But its not time for them. Though, he was one to be a sesquipedalian, in which that means he liked hearing himself talk. A very...multifarious way of ending things. He could be pompous at times but there was one man who outranked Silas in every pissing contest that ever dealt with the word _pompous_. The difference, Silas was _not _an asshole.

A soft smack brought him around. "Why did you do that, dammit?!" Kenji shouted, rubbing his cheek. Destiny smiled at him, handing him the cup of water. He grumbled as he took it from her hand, taking a sip. "Sorry, you were monologing in your head again." she snickered.  
>"How did you-"<br>"You do it _all _the time, Kenji." sometimes, he hated that woman. He scowled at her.  
>"Stop using my surname, I mean fuck, I used it when I was a teenager but I'm a grown man." Her hazel eyes rolled to the right, a huff spilled onto her lips. "Oh, I'm sorry, <em><strong>Psii<strong>_." Kenji's nose scrunched up. Silas and Madame Maryam broke into laughter.  
>"Oh god, keep my surname, put away my old nickname." Silas fell off his chair into the carpeted floor. 'What a dork.' Kenji thought to himself.<br>Destiny smirked, turning on her heel and leaving the room. Kenji coughed under his arm. "Bitch." he coughed again, looking away.  
>"Kenji, that's not nice." Silas warned.<br>Destiny turned back around. "Did you say something, Bee-boy, I couldn't hear you over here."  
>Kenji had a snide comment but saved it for later. "Oh, I just said...nope, I'm not going to hide it, Bitch." She glared at him before laughter poured from her lips. Kenji relaxed, feeling at home. The moment lasted only a second before he jolted up. "Mituna, Sollux." he tried peeling the covers away.<br>"Calm down, Kenji, they're asleep. Sollux has been with Karkat and Mituna with Kankri." Silas reassured. He slumped against the frame of the bed, setting the water down and hiding his face. "Let's just start with why Alistair Makara wants you..."

~Quickly written, I apologize.~


End file.
